The Innocent and the Beast Chase and Mirella
by ChaseYoungsSuperNaughtyGirl
Summary: What happens when a desprate werewolf makes a deal with the imfamous Chase Young? Unfortunatly, Mirella is about to find out. This is my first fanfic., so please be nice. ChasexOC.
1. The Answer To My Problems

The Innocent and the Beast

(Mirella [Me-ray-ah] and Chase Young)

By: ChaseYoung'sSuperNaughtyGirl

**Chapter 1: The Answer To My Problems**

Shadows ran over the land, devouring anything that dared to cross their path, and with the darkness came a cool breeze that chilled to the bone. A lone man walked just ahead of the shadows, he didn't bother hiding here, he didn't need to, there was no one around. His name was Daze. Daze was an immortal that had fallen in love with a mortal woman, Lea Furra, an Indian women.

_**There is no way I can stay with Lea. I know that she loves me and I love her too... but it would kill me to have to watch her grow old and die. Ugh! This is so irratating! I'm an immortal for Hell's sake, I should be able to do something! The only thing this power has ever been is a curse**__! _Frustrated, Daze picked up a very large boulder and threw it against the side of a mountain, the boulder exploded on impact. Agony grasped Daze rather than pride,_**I have the power to destroy anything I damn well please, but that means nothing if I can't have Lea at my side. I'm not even man enough to tell her what I really am. **_Daze had been secretly dating Lea for 5 months, but the dread of keeping a secret from sweet, innocent, defenceless little Lea had been eating away at him and finally, it was becoming too much. _**I have the ability to turn into a horrible predator, a great night hunter, a beautifully majestic wolf, but it all seems so wrong and horrible now that I have been with humans for so long. I used to take such pride in hunting every full moon, but now... now I can't bear even one night away from Lea. I thought Lycanthropy was supposed to be a gift, but not even the freedom of owning the night brings relief to my wolf anymore.**_Throwing back his head Daze released a mighty howl with so much emotion behind it that he thought he was going to fall apart.

A deep, rich chuckle drifted through the night towards Daze. Shock pierced his body, _**How could I have not heard some one come up behind me? **_Casting his gaze slightly havenward, his gaze ment a pair of yellow, cat slit eyes. "Troubles brother beast?" the rich voice asked, a slight pur in the deep tone.

Frustration and confusion built up further within Daze as he blared at the stranger, "What business is it of yours, 'brother?'" A twinge of pride rose as he sneered the word "bother." The hair on the back of his neck lifted away from his skin as the shadowed figure laughed harder. Daze lowered himself into a crouch,_**I don't know who in the nine hells this guy thinks he is, but if he doesn't leave he's going to become wolf chow.**_A low growl rumbled in his throat filling the air and stoping the strangers hysterical laughter.

A smirk lit the strangers lips. Then he asked curiously, "You love a mortal and wish to live as she does, no?"

Caught off gaurd by this strangers knowledge, Daze almost fell over from allowing himself to fall off balance. _**How do you know that?**_ He narrowed his eyes. "So what if I do? What's your point buddy?"

The strangers smirk turned undeniably upward into a smile as he answered, "I have the answer you seek, but it will come at a great price. Would you be willing to give up anything to live with your precious mortal?"

His mouth fell open._**Is that even possible? Could I really become mortal and live happily with Lea? Give anything, Hell Yes! **__"_I'll do it."

"Whatever the price," he asked, the pur returning to his voice.

"What is the price," Daze questioned, he was growing suspicious.

The smirk had returned to the strangers face, "That will be determinded later, but I can garantee you that it will be something of extreme value. Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes," he didn't have to think about it. _**I don't care what he wants, I'll do anything to stay with Lea. Anything.**_That last word echoed around in his head. _Anything._

He looked up to watch as the dark stranger raised his had into the air, green light surrounding it. _Goodbye brother wolf, time together has done us well_. Unmistakably, he heard his wolf wine his complaint and then his fair well within him. Then the green light struck him. He could feel his wolf and his immortality being torn away from his body and then, everything went black...

**Chapter 2: So, You Want To Know My Price, Here It Is**

_**Sixteen years later...**_

"Hey Daze, do you know what today is?" Lea yelled from the kitchen.

He sighed, _Why does she always do this, _"No Dear, what is it?"

A very giggly Lea strode into the living room. She perched herself in Daze's lap and answered, "It's the sixteenth anniversary of the day you came back and proposed, Silly."

_My God! She's right. It's been exactly sixteen years since I traded my immortality for mortality. I can't believe Chase has waited so long to collect his payment. What in the nine Hells could he possibly be waiting for?_

His thoughts were interupted when he heard the front door open, then the routine call, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" _Mirella (me-ray-a). My beautiful, sweet little girl. She looks so much like her mother. _

And indeed she did. She had long black hair that reached halfway down her back, cat colored green eyes that occasionally shifted to blue. She was tall, 5' 7", and she towered over her mother which was always a laugh. She had a deep tan that came from playing in the sun too much, lighter than her mother, but still darker than Daze. Her skin was fair like her mother's though, soft and silky, and she had never even had a blemish.

Mirella walked gracefully into the room. Agony struck Daze, _She has the grace and talent of a wolf. Even though my wolf was removed, I wonder if it's possible that the trait was still passed on to Mirella. But that just can't be possible, she's never shifted, she can't have a wolf. Lynn and Nicole aren't so graceful. No, my younger daughters aren't wolves. But, Mirella has always been the outdoorsy type, always exploring the woods, and never being afraid of anything. No, other children enjoy the outdoors, but then again...none of their fathers were ever werewolves. _

"Dad, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," She asked worriedly.

Glancing up he answered, "Oh, I'm fine. I was just a little wrapped up in my own thoughts."

Lea caught his glance, "Maybe you should go get some rest, you do look a little pale."

Ignoring her mother's last statement Mirella asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Daze shook his head. "No Mirella, Luv, I'll be fine, though I am feeling a little tired. I think I will go get some rest." Lea rose up off of his lap and Daze left the room.

"I'm worried about him, Mom."

"So am I. He always acts so strange every year on this exact day."

"What's today?"

"The sixteenth anniversary of when he proposed to me."

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"Mmhmm. But still, I know that he's hiding something from me. I just don't know what it is."

"Did he ever act this strange before he came back and proposed to you?"

"No. Which is exactly what makes me wonder what happened to him while he was away."

Mirella glanced out the window thoughtfully. "How long was he gone for?"  
Lea looked at her daughter. She could clearly see the concern etched into her expression. "Just 3 days, but that's still more than enough time for something to have happened. I've always know that there was something different about your father, but when he came back..."

When Lea took to long to continue, Mirella turned towards her mother and asked, "When he came back what?"  
"When he came back the mysteriousness that always loomed around him was gone. It felt as if it had just been ripped right out of him. He looked weak at first, but after a few weeks he became strong again,..though not like before." Lea sighed deeply.

Mirella looked back out the window in thought. There were so many things that could have happened to her father while he was away that it was hard to guess what really did happen. _If only I knew what happened to him maybe I could help. He just...Ugh!... he just refuses to open up. It's so...so...so frustrating. He's never kept a secret from me or mom. What makes this time any different? Something big I bet. I need to clear my head, this is too much to think about at once. _Mirella sighed. "I'm going out for a walk. I need time to think."

"Please be careful, my daughter."

A small smirk lit her face,_ Mom always worries too much,_ "Always, Mom." And with that she walked out of the house and down the hill towards the woods.

Daze closed the door to his and Lea's bedroom. _How can I keep lying to all of them? Chase is making me anxious with all of this waiting, but there's nothing I can do about it. _Just as Daze looked up he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. The figure stared pleasantly back at him. _Chase. _"Ah, Chase, my old friend, it's been a while."

"Indeed."

"What can I do for you, Old Friend?"  
"I've come to collect my payment." Chase glanced around the room critisizing it. He seemed dissapointed with what he saw.

"Oh. I see. Well, what's your price? I really do owe you so much, Chase. You don't even know how much all of this has ment to me. Anything you want is yours to take."

"I want your eldest daughter."

Daze's mouth dropped open in shock. _How can you ask such a thing from me? Why this payment? _He regrouped himself and asked, "What interest is she to you?"

"That's not of your concern. That is my price and you will pay, or I'll kill you and take her anyway. How do you think she'll cope the best? Your choice."

"But...but she's only 15. She's not even a women yet."

"You obviously don't pay very much attention to your daughter. She's much more of women than you give her credit for. You have three days to bring her to me or I'll come and get her myself. Don't make me wait, Daze, or I can promise you that it will be the last thing you ever do."

Daze looked down at his feet. I silent tear fell down his cheek. _How can I say goodbye to her? I love all of my daughters so much. How could I have let this happen? _Lowly he answered, "We'll be there."

"Good choice. Oh and Daze, if you get the stupid idea of running and trying to hide her from me I'll kill your wife and your other two daughters, and you'll get the pleasure of watching. DON'T dissapoint me."

"I understand." When there was no other comment, Daze looked back up and saw that Chase had left. _You foul beast!! You knew all along what you wanted!! How can you take an innocent child away from her parents? What good is she to you anyway? How am I going to tell Lea? Mirella? Straight out is the only way, my only hope is that they won't hate me after this._

Daze walked back out of his bedroom and headed toward the kitchen where he knew Lea would be. He stopped just outside of the door and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. Please don't hate me Lea. _"Lea, we need to talk."

She whirled around startled, ready to scold him, but she stopped when she saw the serious expression that now captivated all of his features. "Ok," was her only simple reply as she sat down at the long table. Daze sat across from her and began to tell her of his shameful past and how his love for her had blocked his judgment. She cried after that, long and hard, but silently. She was a warrior in herself, she always had been. She recovered herself. She would be strong for Mirella, because she knew she would have to be.

"How are we going to tell Mirella?"

Daze looked out the window towards the woods just as Mirella came bursting through into the clearing. "The only way we can, straight out just as I have told you."

The front door opened and then closed again. Mirella had just begun to pass the kitchen door when Daze called, "Mirella, could you come in here for a moment please?" _Please forgive me._

**Chapter 3: Forgive Me**

Mirella could see the anxiously painful expression on both of her parents' faces. Her mother's red, swollen eyes told Mirella that she had been crying. _It's never good when Mom cries this hard. Something very, very bad must have a deep breath. Whatever they tell you, you must remain strong and calm, at least for Mom's sake, if none other. _Mirella held herself proudly as she always did before her parents delivered whatever bad news they had. She had always been strong for all of them, she had too. She was the eldest and the strongest.

She walked over and sat at the end of the table, which was an equal distance from each of her parents. Daze stared anxiously for a moment before he said, "Mirella, what we're about to tell you is heartbreaking for both of us, but we have no other choice but to comply. Just...just please remember that we both love you so much."

Mirella cocked her head to one side. Daze continued, "Sixteen years ago to this day I met a stranger when I was out traveling. I was searching for an answer to a problem I had. I was a werewolf, and I wanted to get rid of my immortality," Daze raised his hand to silence Mirella before she had a chance to interupt. "I knew that if I had to watch your mother grow old and die that it would kill me. I wanted nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with her, and to be able to die with her."

He stopped and took a deep breath, _I have to keep going,_ "This stranger offered me a chance to do that, but he warned me that it would come at a very high price. I was so blinded by the idea of staying with your mother that I didn't even bother to think of the possible consequences, and so I agreed. Just a few minutes ago, the stranger, Chase Young," Mirella sucked in a deep breath. She knew of Chase, and had always slightly feared meeting him. With a shaky breath Daze forced himself to continue, "Chase told me what the price was for gaining my mortality."

A silent tear fell from Lea's eyes. Mirella asked, "What did he want?" She was dissapointed when her voice cracked. _How dare I show fear! This is not the time! Be strong for Mom's sake!_ She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"He told me that he wanted..." Daze swollowed hard, "that he wanted you."

"Me?!" Shock covered Mirella's features. "But, I don't understand. Why would he want me?"

Daze dropped his head. "I don't know why he chose you. I asked him, but he said it was not of my concern, and I couldn't argue."

Lea broke in, "Oh Daze, isn't there anything we could do?! We could run and hide if we had to! The girls would understand. Oh Daze!"

"No Lea, I'm afraid we can't."

"Why not?! I'm sure we could find some pla..."

"NO LEA! We can't. He said that if we tried to run he would kill you and the younger two and take Mirella anyway."

"NO! I won't let that happen. Dad...you made a deal with Chase and now we'll follow through. I'll go, but you have to make me a promise, please."

"Oh Mirella, no, you can't go with that foul beast! He'll kill you!" Lea screamed.

"I won't back out on this deal just because I'm afraid."

Daze reclaimed his calm and asked, "What do you want us to promise you?"

Mirella took another steadying breath and closed her eyes. "When I'm gone...when I'm gone, you have to leave here. Get as far away as you possibly can. I don't care where that is as long as you're safe. Please just promise me that much."

Lea's voice cracked with agony as she spoke, "How can ask us to leave you with such a beast?! He's taking an innocent child away from her parents. We love you so much. We can't leave."

"We promise, Mirella."

"WHAT!!!"

"Shh. Relax Lea. It seems we don't have any other choice."

Mirella leaned forward and grabbed her mother's hand with calm reasurance. "Please, Mom. This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you. I'll be alright, but I need you to do this for me."  
"But where would we go?"

"I don't want to know, Mom. If there is any chance that Chase would change his mind, I don't want to know." Lea started all out crying. "Please Mom, you have to be strong for the girls. You can't let them see you like this. They have to think that they're just going on a vacation until you get to where ever you're going." She turned her steady gaze to her father, "When is he expecting me?"

"Three days. He said you have to be at his palace in three days." His voice cracked with the last few words as soundless prayers of hopelessness fell from his eyes. He was hurting, so was Lea, but what other choice did Mirella have? None. _Mirella, how can you be so loyal? I betrayed you all, but you're still willing to give up your life for us. How can your loyalty not betray you?_

"Alright, then you all have to leave in two days."

"Mirella, we won't let you go alone. Your father will go with you. Please?!"

Though the desperation in her mother's eyes shattered her heart, Mirella knew she had to protect all of them no matter how much it hurt. "No. I need to know that all of you are safe. It would eat me alive never finding out. You have to leave and call me here once you're far enough away." She turned her gaze back to her father. "Use a payphone and call me here so that I'll know you're safe. I'll be alright. I'm strong and I always have been. Nothing that Chase does to me will ever change that, ever." Daze stood and began to pace the room.

Lea, still trying to stop her steady stream of tears forced out, "I love you so much, Mirella. I've always loved you, and I always will."

Mirella sighed, "I love you too. And Dad, and the girls, which is why I need you to do this for me."

"Oh Mirella, please, please find it in your heart to forgive me." Daze fell to his knees next to the chair in which Mirella sat and bowed his head. Then he muttered again in an almost inaudable voice, "Forgive me."

Mirella placed her hand on her father's head. "There's nothing to forgive, Dad. This isn't your fault. Chase is evil. You've always known that. You should have been able to guess that he would do something like this. Now, please go, tell the girls to start packing. I have to go pack myself." Unsteadily, the three of them rose together and headed towards their bedrooms to begin packing. Then Mirella thought to herself, _What's the point in fighting the inevitable? Chase wins, he always does. But, the question remains, what does he want with me? What could i possibly give him that he doesn't already have? There has to be some sort of trick to this, but what? _Mirella allowed these thoughts to circulate around her mind as she began packing up life.


	2. So, You Want To Know My Price Here It Is

The Innocent and the Beast

(Mirella [Me-ray-ah] and Chase Young)

**Disclaimer: I do not own XS nor will I ever unfortunatly. But, I do own Mirella, Lea, and Daze and most likely other characters in the near by future. Thnx and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: The Answer To My Problems**

Shadows ran over the land, devouring anything that dared to cross their path, and with the darkness came a cool breeze that chilled to the bone. A lone man walked just ahead of the shadows, he didn't bother hiding here, he didn't need to, there was no one around. His name was Daze. Daze was an immortal that had fallen in love with a mortal woman, Lea Furra, an Indian women.

_**There is no way I can stay with Lea. I know that she loves me and I love her too... but it would kill me to have to watch her grow old and die. Ugh! This is so irratating! I'm an immortal for Hell's sake, I should be able to do something! The only thing this power has ever been is a curse**__! _Frustrated, Daze picked up a very large boulder and threw it against the side of a mountain, the boulder exploded on impact. Agony grasped Daze rather than pride,_**I have the power to destroy anything I damn well please, but that means nothing if I can't have Lea at my side. I'm not even man enough to tell her what I really am. **_Daze had been secretly dating Lea for 5 months, but the dread of keeping a secret from sweet, innocent, defenceless little Lea had been eating away at him and finally, it was becoming too much. _**I have the ability to turn into a horrible predator, a great night hunter, a beautifully majestic wolf, but it all seems so wrong and horrible now that I have been with humans for so long. I used to take such pride in hunting every full moon, but now... now I can't bear even one night away from Lea. I thought Lycanthropy was supposed to be a gift, but not even the freedom of owning the night brings relief to my wolf anymore.**_Throwing back his head Daze released a mighty howl with so much emotion behind it that he thought he was going to fall apart.

A deep, rich chuckle drifted through the night towards Daze. Shock pierced his body, _**How could I have not heard some one come up behind me? **_Casting his gaze slightly havenward, his gaze ment a pair of yellow, cat slit eyes. "Troubles brother beast?" the rich voice asked, a slight pur in the deep tone.

Frustration and confusion built up further within Daze as he blared at the stranger, "What business is it of yours, 'brother?'" A twinge of pride rose as he sneered the word "bother." The hair on the back of his neck lifted away from his skin as the shadowed figure laughed harder. Daze lowered himself into a crouch,_**I don't know who in the nine hells this guy thinks he is, but if he doesn't leave he's going to become wolf chow.**_A low growl rumbled in his throat filling the air and stoping the strangers hysterical laughter.

A smirk lit the strangers lips. Then he asked curiously, "You love a mortal and wish to live as she does, no?"

Caught off gaurd by this strangers knowledge, Daze almost fell over from allowing himself to fall off balance. _**How do you know that?**_ He narrowed his eyes. "So what if I do? What's your point buddy?"

The strangers smirk turned undeniably upward into a smile as he answered, "I have the answer you seek, but it will come at a great price. Would you be willing to give up anything to live with your precious mortal?"

His mouth fell open._**Is that even possible? Could I really become mortal and live happily with Lea? Give anything, Hell Yes! **__"_I'll do it."

"Whatever the price," he asked, the pur returning to his voice.

"What is the price," Daze questioned, he was growing suspicious.

The smirk had returned to the strangers face, "That will be determinded later, but I can garantee you that it will be something of extreme value. Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes," he didn't have to think about it. _**I don't care what he wants, I'll do anything to stay with Lea. Anything.**_That last word echoed around in his head. _Anything._

He looked up to watch as the dark stranger raised his had into the air, green light surrounding it. _Goodbye brother wolf, time together has done us well_. Unmistakably, he heard his wolf wine his complaint and then his fair well within him. Then the green light struck him. He could feel his wolf and his immortality being torn away from his body and then, everything went black...


End file.
